


Caretaker!America x AB!Reader-Tales Before A Nap

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Infantilism, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Oneshot with America taking care of you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker!America x AB!Reader-Tales Before A Nap

You were visiting an ABDL Nursery as a client where a few other Nations work at in their spare time but your favorite Caretaker was America for he always came up with fun games to play with you as well telling you stories whether it be fairy tales or stories based on Mythology mostly on the heroes he is familiar with. One this day you were feeling a bit mischievous and refusing to take a nap since after all you were the child so you grabbed the ends of his apron and tug on them saying   
  
"Come on Daddy let's play some more please"  
  
"Sorry (your name) but you know its naptime and if you don't nap you're gonna get cranky Little Man/Lady" said America while tapping your nose "Now Daddy is gonna make your  bottle and if you behave yourself Daddy might tell you a story"  
  
Hearing the word story makes you squeal with happiness since you love the stories he tells so you decide to calm down but you didn't realize that had an accident but luckily America came back with a bottle that he soon picked up the smell   
  
"Uh-oh looks like someone needs a change but no worries Daddy is here"  
  
America places the bottle on the night stand next to a large cherry wood crib that was large enough to hold 4 adults but comfortable for sure but he soon picked you up with ease and soon placed you on the changing table. After that change he gently sets you down, then he gets the used supplies throwing them away in the trash, washes his hands and picks you up again that you get really hyper again as he walks over to the bookshelf to pick out a book  
  
"Daddy I wanna hear a story now"  
  
"Ok Kiddo. Now let's see" said America as he goes over the books "Want me to read you 'Little Red Riding Hood' ?"  
  
You shake your head no as you wanna hear a better story so America looks at another book called "The Three Little Pigs" which of course you didn't wanna hear that story   
  
"Ok Little Man/Lady what story do you want me to tell you?" asked America as he can see you are really indecisive until you saw a book labeled "American Tall Tales and Legends"  
  
"This one Daddy America" you said as you pulled it off the shelf and show it to him and for a while it was silent until your Caretaker smiled at you and replied   
  
"Sure thing plus these stories always have a place in my heart so I'll gladly read them to you"  
  
You hold the book for him while he walks over to the armchair next to the window where the sun shone nice and bright perfect for story time during the day so he sits down with you on his lap, opens the book and then began to tell you the stories that you have long forgotten but having your Daddy read them to you again was exciting and each he would tell was more wonderful than the last while listening to the final story America soon grabbed the bottle and placed it between your lips that you began to suckle while the American tells you the final story. The rich creamy taste of the milk was nice warm feeling that reminded you of when you were little but you began to feel sleepy with gulp of milk passes through you with warm feeling  
  
After the story ended you fell asleep with the empty bottle in your mouth which made America chuckle softly soon begins to stand up carefully, lowers the bars of the crib, places you in it, tucks you in and gives you a plushie to cuddle with it while placing a pacifier in your mouth, raising the bars again, closing the curtains and turning on the night light on his way out  
  
"Sleep well (your name) Daddy will come back to get you once naptime is over"  
  
With that you sleep peacefully dreaming of the stories you heard and hopefully turn them into games for the next playtime with your Daddy, America 


End file.
